


Teen Titans

by xXXbelievexXx



Series: Teen Titans [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, all titans are 16, everyone exept tim is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXXbelievexXx/pseuds/xXXbelievexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake is trying to get to certain teen superheroes before someone else does.......but when thats over will they sick together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Titans

**Author's Note:**

> some chapters will be short, some will be long. when someones name appears in the middle of the page it means the following text is from their point of veiw.

Chapter One:  ** _The Beginning_**

 

** Tim Drake: **

      "Are you sure about this Tim?" Dick Grayson, my former mentor asked me. "Yeah...I'm sure." I answered. "Are you sure your sure?" He prompted. "Gosh Dick....you gonna miss me that much?" I answered as a grin spread across my face only for it to fade when I took in his blank hard expression. "Its only gonna be a few weeks a month at most alright man..." I tried to reassure him. His face stayed blank and hard as he sighed. "Tim......" He stopped in what seemed like a loss for words as he eyes glazed over in almost a trance like manner. Both Tim and Bruce got like this when they thought about Jason Todd,  a former boy wonder, the one they lost to the joker. I had heard many story's about Jason ,and in many strange ways I found myself thinking about what i would have done if I had been him. Most days I find out i would have done the same thing. Ever since Jason had died (before I was Robin) Bruce and Dick had been very protective of the ones who took his place. "Dick...I will be ok ,i will come back I promise." I told him. "Tim...I know you will, Just be careful alright and come home anytime." He replied in a stiff voice, that was not at all the happy cheerful Dick Grayson I knew. I nodded and gave him a hug, I had told him a few weeks to a month but in truth it would be a lot longer i just didn't know it yet.  

**Kara Zor-El:**

      "Kara? Are you home dear?" Mrs Kent, my adopted mother called through the house. "Yeah, im in here." I called back, i didn't really know why she raised her voice when she came in... everyone else in the house had freaking super hearing. "Ok good, we will be having a guest tonight." she said slightly quieter. "We are?" I asked surprised. Normally we don't have guests at all...like never. "Yes, a man named Tim Drake I believe." She said in a cheerful happy voice, as if she knew exactly who this man was. "Who?" I asked eyes widening. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Tim Drake.....he is a friend of Bruce's." She answered. "Bruce...as in Bruce Wayne the billionaire....as in....Batman?" I asked in a whisper, not knowing if Mrs. Kent could hear me. "Yes dear, a friend of Batman is coming to see us tonight.

**Bart Allen:**

    Barry Allen, The Flash.......is my uncle. The revelation slapped me in the face full on strength. How? Why didn't I know sooner?? The questions rolled threw my head at what seemed like a possible million miles per hour. "Bart......are u ok?" Barry whispered. "Am I ok?! What kind of question is that?! You just told, and showed me that you are the Flash!!" I talked fast, faster then I ever thought possible....well that is until I found out that my uncle was the Flash and his powers probably ran threw jeans.....I thought I was gonna be sick. "Yeah yeah I know kid just calm down." He looked worried...very worried. All the sudden the police radio that Barry kept on the table clicked on 'Fire in Broadway people trapped inside firemen can not get in over' it's crackled. "Dammit Bart I have to go.....and you remember my friend Tim right? Yeah well he is conning to visit you...just a warning...bye!" He talked at the speed of light and I barely knew what he was saying...but before I could tell him to slow down he was gone.

       


End file.
